Halloween Dance
by yauksiei
Summary: Summary and everything is inside. Tealshipping, JohanxRyo! This couple needs more love people! An early Halloween fic. One-shot.


**This couple needs more love so I decided since I was bored to make a nice little one-shot! It's a little early for Halloween, but oh well! Enjoy!**

**Couple(s): Tealshipping JohanxRyo and others**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaim: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Summary: Johan doesn't have a costume **_**or **_**a date for the Halloween Dance! And you need both to get in! Johan goes to Ryo and asks him to pretend to go with him as a date. But what if it turns into something that neither Johan nor Ryo expect?**

**Warnings: Shounen-ai, maybe a bit of cross dressing and OOCness because I couldn't resist, also Bitchy Asuka.**

------------------------------------------------

October 30, the day before Halloween, and Johan _still _didn't have a costume! It was after school, and everyone was putting on the final touches to theirs for the dance on Halloween Night. There would be music, candy, and a Costume Contest.

Oh, and you had to have two things to get in:

A costume and something that Johan was sure he wouldn't get in _one day_:

A date.

Yes, you need a date for this dance. And Johan was positive that he wasn't going to get a date. Sure, he had fangirls, but…

Johan shivered as he pictured what could happen. Hell would break loose. No _way_.

The students were allowed to go on boats to the mainland that day to get some costume stuff. Johan was going. He saw Judai and the gang on a boat, but they didn't have room for one more he thought, because they were all paired up: Shou with Kenzan, Asuka with Judai, Jun and Fubuki, and Jim and O'Brien, which was kind of surprising in Johan's opinion. He had no idea how Jim could be attracted to O'Brien. But oh well, you like who you like.

Wait…

There was one missing…who?

Then Johan saw him. Dark navy blue hair, dressed in a long black coat, boots, shirt and pants, ice cold blue-gray eyes glaring at nothing. Marufuji Ryo, aka, Hell Kaiser. Johan was kind of scared of him because he was so distant and scary looking. He didn't need a costume for Halloween!

But Johan did, and he needed a date!

But who would go out with him? Well, besides his fangirls…

Or wait!

Johan gasped as a light bulb flashed in his head. What if someone just pretended to date him?

But, wouldn't that sound a little desperate? Johan thought so. But in any case, he needed someone to pick out a costume with him, for he could never choose. The gang was busy with their dates, so…

Ryo walked by him, and another light bulb flashed.

That's it! Ryo was the perfect candidate! He was quiet and scary, so no one would ask about it, and he wouldn't say anything!

Johan thought about ways to get him to agree. Well, maybe he should get to know the other bluenette better. After all, Johan didn't even know why Ryo had come back to the Academia, and he rarely saw him, only dueling him twice and the second time he was possessed, the first time not even finishing the duel. He should at least find out the reason for his return.

What better way to find out than talk to him?

So, Johan bravely walked over to Ryo, and said,

"Hi!"

Ryo looked at him strangely, "Hello?"

Johan smiled, "I haven't seen you much. Why did you come back?"

Ryo stayed silent, staring at him as if he did the strange bluenette would go away. Why was Johan even talking to him? Don't get him wrong, Ryo thought that Johan was very nice, but still they barely knew each other.

Johan's smile turned nervous, but he kept trying. "U-um, ok, I'll get straight to the point. I need your help with something."

Ryo's eyes did a quick scan of the land around them. They were earning stares, some looking at Johan with awe at the emerald eyed's bravery for talking to the great Hell Kaiser, and others were just shocked they were talking casually.

Johan waited for an answer. By now they had stopped walking and were facing each other.

"What is it?" Ryo finally asked. Johan's smile turned more confident.

"I was wondering, since everyone else was busy, if you would help me pick out a costume?"

Ryo blinked. Johan was coming to _him _of all people for _this_?

As if reading his mind, Johan did his habit of rubbing the back of his head while saying, "I-I mean I know you're not the type of guy who does that sort of stuff, but e-everyone else was busy, and I don't know many people here so I was just thinking--"

"If I help you will you shut up?" Ryo interrupted. Johan nodded eagerly. "Fine." Johan's smile widened and the two went to a boat.

Meanwhile, the gang was watching the conversation with about half of the other people who hadn't left yet.

"Johan-kun talked Nii-san into something," Shou said, "he's so brave!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Johan led Ryo into a costume store where a bunch of the Academia students were.

"Do you have any idea what you want to be?" Ryo asked. Johan blushed in embarrassment,

"Uh, no?"

Ryo rolled his eyes, and saw the blush. A strange thought then entered his mind: _He looks cute when he's blushing. _Where did _that _come from? Ryo quickly pushed it down and passed it off as nothing.

The two bluenettes went around the store, and finally Johan decided to be a…

"Woman?" Ryo asked, a shocked look coming to his usually neutral face. Johan _had to be joking_!

Johan smiled, "Yep!" he blushed again, "I-well, there's nothing else r-really, s-so…yeah…"

So Johan ended up getting a school girl outfit. It had a plaid miniskirt with black knee high socks and Johan had sneakers he could wear to match and a short grey tank top with a dark blue tie that matched both the skirt and Ryo's hair color. The sleeves ended at Johan's elbows, the skirt only reaching to a little past half of his thigh. But Johan chose it nonetheless, why Ryo didn't know, nor did he care. He could go now.

As the two exited the shop, Johan holding the bag and thanking Ryo, the day was rapidly ending. They went to the boat, and got back to the school. Johan tried to find out more about Ryo, but so far not so much luck.

A blush came to his face as he realized something:

He actually found Ryo's mysterious bad boy thing _sexy_.

What was going on?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was Halloween.

Johan finally got the courage to ask Ryo to the dance.

"U-um c-can I uh, a-ask you s-something?" Johan said, his hands wringing behind his back, and a blush on his face.

Ryo sighed in annoyance, "What?"

Johan blushed harder, "Will y-you p-pretend to go to the Halloween Dance with me?"

Ryo looked at him strangely, like when Johan had asked him yesterday to help with the costume. Who do you think joked about Johan being a woman? It was in a humorless voice that Ryo said it, but still it was supposed to be a joke.

"_What_?" he said.

Johan's face was all red, "I-it's just p-p-pretend! A-and if you don't I-I won't stop talking! Yeah! I'll just talk, talk, and _talk_ about my life and everything and I won't stop, oh no! You'll get so annoyedandnowI'mtalkingreallyfastandisn'titjustsoannoyingright? ButifyouagreetogowithmeI'llshut--"

"FINE JUST SHUT UP!" Ryo yelled. Johan cheered and went to go get his costume on.

"Meet you there at 6!" he called. Ryo rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on. Hopefully he would _never _have to do this again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At 6 pm, Johan came in a cloak to cover his costume with. He smiled when he saw Ryo waiting.

"Hi!" he greeted with his usual smile. Ryo just growled,

"Let's just get this over with."

Johan sighed and the two went in, earning stares. Rumors started right then and there.

Especially when Johan took the cloak off to reveal his costume.

Everyone stared at him with this look on their faces: O_O

Johan blushed at all the attention he was getting. Ryo grumbled to himself. Johan thought that he was just saying something about how he shouldn't have picked that costume.

But it was quite the opposite.

Ryo thought that Johan looked so freaking _sexy _in that costume he thought people could see his arousal. He was grumbling a compliment that Johan wasn't supposed to hear and thankfully didn't. Else it would have made the smaller bluenette blush so hard that it would put Judai's blazer to shame. No I'm not going to type it, just use your imagination.

Johan then resulted in hiding behind his fake date. Ryo just glared at everyone, and they all backed off, scared.

"Thanks," Johan said.

"Whatever can I go now?" Ryo growled. Johan sighed,

"Yeah, thanks again for all you've done. I really--OOF!"

Johan was "accidently" pushed by someone from Obelisk Blue and went right into Ryo, whom he had stepped out in front of. He landed right on Ryo's chest, and Ryo was forced to catch him.

More rumors started, and everyone was excitedly texting everyone else in the school.

"Ah! S-sorry!" Johan stood straight, blushing madly again, only this time redder (if that was possible), "S-some guy p-pushed me!"

Ryo let him go, rolling his eyes. He went to leave, but unfortunately, he wasn't allowed to until the dance was over.

_Greeeaaat._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Junko appeared in the spotlight on stage, "IT IS WITH GREAT PLEASURE TO ANNOUNCE THE DANCE'S CUTEST COUPLE!" she pulled out and envelope. "WHOEVER WINS HAS TO KISS THEIR DATE! AND THE WINNERS ARE…JOHAN AND RYO!"

Johan and Ryo's mouths dropped. "WHAT?!"

Another spotlight shone on them, and the crowd cheered,

"KISS KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS…." And so on.

Johan and Ryo faced each other. Now even Ryo had a hint of red on his face.

"I'm sorry!" Johan mouthed before kissing him.

Ryo gasped. NO WAY WAS THIS HAPPENING!

Johan gasped too, but not because of that. Slowly, Ryo started to think the same things…

The way their lips molded together, it seemed as if they were meant to be joined. The way their bodies fit like pieces of a puzzle...the way the other smelled and tasted…

Slowly, they sunk into it. Johan's arms went around Ryo's neck, and the older bluenette's arms encased Johan's waist. A small tongue war started, and Johan moaned softly and tantalizingly as Ryo explored his mouth.

Silence overcame the gym as everyone looked at the two in shock. Shou was about to faint from it! Judai's eyes were about to fall out of their sockets! And Asuka…

Asuka was _jealous_. The only reason she agreed to go with Judai was in hopes of making Ryo jealous and go with her. And Judai was such a push over, he would forgive her within the next 2 days!

So enraged was she that the blonde went into the spotlight and said,

"HEY! Get off him Andersen!"

PUSH! THUD!

Johan was pushed down by Asuka, who stepped in front of Ryo. Both he and the other bluenette blinked in shock. They had kissed….and they had _loved _it. Johan blushed and touched his lips. Ryo had taken his first kiss, but Johan didn't mind at all. The thought made him blush harder. He looked up at Ryo behind Asuka, and saw the same disbelief he felt reflect in the grey-blue eyes.

"Asuka!" Judai exclaimed, "What's wrong with you?" he helped Johan up, "Are you ok _miss_?"

Johan chuckled, getting over the shock for a second, "Very funny Judai."

Judai then whispered, "You just kissed the Kaiser!"

And the shock is back.

"Y-Yeah…I did didn't I?" Johan blushed again. Judai nodded, and then Judai turned back to his date.

"Asuka, what has gotten into you? Why did you push Johan down?"

Asuka then came out with it. There was no point in hiding it. She put on a guilty face and said, "Judai, I'm sorry. I only came with you tonight to make Ryo jealous, so that he might pick me."

Everyone gasped. Judai looked hurt and torn.

"Asuka that's so mean!" Johan cried.

"Stay out of this _slut_!" Asuka said, her voice sharp.

Again, the crowd gasped. Johan blinked in hurt,

"S-slut?"

"Oh puh_lease_ Andersen! Everyone knows how you practically _threw _yourself at Ryo yesterday! And now this costume? Seems to me like you want something from him."

Johan blushed, and Asuka laughed,

"See everyone? It's written all over his face!"

Johan looked hurt and embarrassed as everyone began to laugh at him (save for the gang and Judai, and of course Ryo). Head in his hands, Johan ran out crying. He grabbed his cloak and covered himself up. Why did he have to be as stupid as to pick such a costume?! What compelled him to choose it?!

When the answer came to him, he cried harder.

Maybe it was because Ryo was there, and Johan subconsciously picked it to try something on him.

_Maybe I really am a slut_, he thought.

Finally, his feet had taken him to the beach, where he cried alone on the sand.

BACK AT THE DANCE

Ryo looked enraged. Asuka was the slut, not Johan! And she was such a bitch for one, humiliating Johan, and two for just using Judai!

SLAP!

Asuka gasped. Ryo lowered his hand as everyone else stared wide eyed.

"Bitch," Ryo growled, "You're the one who's a slut. Does no one see what she's wearing and what she was doing to Judai? _She _was the one who was practically throwing herself at her date!"

Everyone nodded in realization. Asuka was wearing a slutty bunny suit, and it was practically a thong and a short pink shirt with ears. _And _she wore no bra underneath. (A/N: I apologize to any Asuka fan out there!)

Ryo walked out to find Johan.

BACK WITH JOHAN

Johan was still crying in humiliation. He tried to stop, but the tears refused to. Every time he looked down at his costume he was reminded. Pulling his cloak over himself to better cover the shameful thing, he sniffed and hid his face.

"Johan?" a now softer voice asked. (A/N: this is where Ryo's OOCness comes in. Just a heads-up.)

Johan recognized it, and further hid his face, saying, "I-I'm s-s-sorry. I-I w-wasn't d-doing what she s-said, h-honest!"

"I know you didn't Johan."

An arm went around him, and Johan couldn't refuse it, as it was quite strong.

"Listen Johan," Ryo's voice had taken a more stern tone, "What Asuka said is not true, ok? You should know that."

"B-but my costume--"

"--Doesn't matter," Ryo interrupted, "Asuka's was much worse than yours. And you actually look good in yours. She just looks like a whore." (A/N: again, I apologize to Asuka fans!)

Johan blushed, "Y-you think I look good?"

Ryo's chin went on top of Johan's spiky hair. "Mhm."

Johan blushed harder, "T-thanks."

It was silent then. Johan's tears slowed. It was as if Ryo's presence calmed him, especially with his arms around him like this. Blushing, Johan snuggled into the hug, still not believing that it was actually the Kaiser's chest he was snuggling into.

Johan felt his face being lifted by an index finger. Ryo's eyes met his, and Johan felt a strange feeling towards the older man. It shone in his eyes, and dared put a ghost of a smile on Ryo's lips.

Slowly, they leaned in, and kissed.

Johan smiled into the kiss. He had gotten his great Halloween night after all.

-------------------------

**What did you think? This was my first Tealshipping fic, so yeah…review please!!!**


End file.
